


Elvis Wants a Cookie

by facelessoldwoman



Category: My Favorite Murder (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Podcasting, SSDGM, True Crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 23:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13305771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facelessoldwoman/pseuds/facelessoldwoman
Summary: The story of a woman and her cat, and the podcast that changed their lives forever.





	Elvis Wants a Cookie

Once upon a time a Siamese cat was born. Like all Siamese cats he was very handsome, but also he looked like an alien. One day, a woman named Georgia adopted him and she named him Elvis. Elvis loved Georgia, and he also loved cookies. Like, a lot.

One day, Georgia and her friend Karen decided that they should talk about their favorite murders and record it. This became a podcast called, ‘My Favorite Murder.’ Elvis didn’t know much about murder but he was very happy because whenever they finished recording an episode Elvis got a cookie.

Karen and Georgia recorded their new podcast with a man named Steven, who always smelled like cats and spent a lot of time on Instagram. Elvis had no way of knowing this, but the reason why Steven smelled like cats was because Steven also cohosted a podcast called the Purrcast, which is a story for another time.

The podcast grew in popularity, and so Karen would visit Elvis a lot. Elvis’s family grew: Georgia married Vince, and together they adopted Mimi and Dot (two other cats who were adorable, but not as adorable as Elvis). Georgia would try to offer Mimi a cookie at the end of the podcast, but she just wasn’t as good at it.

The podcast became so popular that Georgia and Vince would have to leave to record it away from home, sometimes very far away from home. Steven would visit Elvis and Mimi and Dottie when Georgia and Vince went away. Steven liked to take pictures of the cats for Georgia (in which Georgia suspected that Elvis looked hungry).

A lot of things change, but a lot of things don’t. Elvis loves cookies and Georgia loves Elvis. And in case he ever forgets, Georgia will remind him: Stay Sexy and Don’t Get Murdered.


End file.
